The Guessing Game (AkuRoku One-Shot)
by XCloakedxSchemerx
Summary: Roxas never found his feelings towards the red-head strange. It was just the whole, "revealing everything" that bugged him. Axel being as straight as a line, it was hard. Until one day, when Axel over-hears Roxas and his friend, Naminé talking about Roxas's secret crush! (AkuRoku, which means yaoi! Don't like, don't read!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! First story on here in a while... It's an AkuRoku one-shot! I hope you guys enjoy! I'm kind of just getting used to this editor again. xD But yes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. (If I did, there would be a lot more yaoi.)**

* * *

The blonde never found his feelings towards his best friend odd. Roxas had come to terms of liking Axel a long time ago. Though, Roxas couldn't seem to get the thoughts of the red-head out of his head. Being sixteen, Roxas thought these middle-school girl thoughts were downright stupid. How Axel's hair was always perfectly spiked, how his acid-green eyes shimmered in the sunlight... How he towered over Roxas.

Roxas's twin brother, Sora was no help either. The brunette was too involved with his own boyfriend, Riku to really care about Roxas's thoughts about the redhead. Roxas had to admit, these thoughts about Axel were kind of pathetic. How nice Axel's pale, slender body looked in his orange swim trunks that one day in the summer when Roxas and him went to the beach...

Roxas was sitting in the middle of his boring English class. The teacher was rambling on and on about the use of a semi-colon; which Roxas really never used anyways. The blonde just chewed on the end of his pen, staring down at the note-sheet the teacher handed out at the beginning of class.

Roxas looked over to his brother who was texting underneath his desk across the room. Sora could be really stupid at times, Roxas thought as Sora looked quickly. The teacher was too blind to notice.

Roxas almost envied his twin brother... Sora was so confident with everything. He had the guts to tell Riku he liked him, and now they've been dating for almost a year! Roxas never had courage like that. He was too shy and insecure to really do anything. The brothers were polar-opposites, almost.

By the end of class, Roxas had as much knowledge about semi-colons that he did when he walked into the room. About none. Roxas trudged down to his Health class. His grey backpack was slung over his shoulder. "Roxas!" He heard behind him. It was a girl's voice. Roxas smirked as he turned around, seeing his friend, Naminé.

Roxas and Naminé went way back. The blonde girl had been friends with him since about kindergarden when Roxas caught Naminé drawing him during recess. The small girl jogged over to Roxas's side and smiled up at the blonde.

"So Roxy, have you told Axel yet?" Naminé asked. Roxas blushed as the blonde girl used Axel's nickname for him. Roxas only shook his head. Naminé groaned. "Roxas, you're going to have to tell him sometime! You know how many girls want to date him! And how many girls he'd be happy to be with!"

That was the sad truth. Axel was completely straight. The redhead was totally accepting to the gay community though, having his older brother, Reno being gay himself. Though, the thought of Axel being straight dampened Roxas's hopes of ever being able to have a romantic relationship with the pyro.

"That's exactly it, Naminé. He's straight. That's the problem," Roxas sighed. "Not like I'd have the guts to tell him anyways..."

"Oh, does Roxy have a little crushy?" Roxas's eyes widened as he heard the deep voice behind him as he walked through the hallways. The blonde turned his head to see the tall redhead walking behind the two. A sly smirk was plastered on his face. "Why didn't you tell me you liked someone! I thought you were my best friend!" Axel pouted.

Roxas rolled his ocean-blue eyes. It's you, idiot, Roxas thought. Naminé and Roxas got to the Health class they shared. "Tell me later, okay Roxas?" Axel said as he continued walking down the hallway. Roxas only sighed as he got into the classroom and took his normal seat next to the small blonde girl.

"He's so blind..." Naminé whispered as the bell rang for class to start. Roxas could only chuckle.

By the end of the school day, Roxas's mind was completely exhausted from all of his thoughts trying to be processed at once. His plans for the weekend, his conversation with Naminé, his schoolwork, Axel... Axel was the main thing on his mind. The blonde didn't know why he effected him so much. How Roxas's heart raced by just the sound of his voice. The butterflies that fluttered in his stomach with the simple thought of Axel's emerald eyes. Roxas felt like a downright love-struck teenage girl.

Roxas flopped on his twin bed, dropping his backpack on the ground. He groaned into the pillow, rolling onto his back. Roxas just stared up at the ceiling for a while. He tried connecting the invisible dots on the ceiling to make pictures of his imagination. A horse, a heart, a stick-figure. Roxas was surprised he couldn't find Axel's dramatic spikes in the mix.

Sora burst into the room they shared after a while. Riku was over. The silver-haired boy was too good for Sora, honestly. Though Roxas could see how much the two truly loved each other, and he was happy his brother found his love.

Roxas stood up as Sora and Riku started a tickle-fight. The blonde did not want to be in the room when that evolved into something other than tickling... Roxas slowly left the room, closing the door behind him. His parents wouldn't be home for another hour or two...

The blonde found himself staring off into space, being brought back to reality when the doorbell rang. Roxas jogged down the stairs, racing to the door. He looked through the peep-hole, seeing the vibrant red spikes of his best friend. He could already feel the butterflies.

Roxas opened the door quickly, letting his friend in. "Tell me everything about this little crushie of yours!" Axel said playfully as Roxas led his friend into the living room. Roxas could feel his face heat up as he sat on the couch.

"There's not much to say, Ax..." Roxas mumbled, staring down into his lap.

"What does he look like?" Axel said, a giant smile on his face. Roxas smirked as he scratched the back of his neck. "We can play the guessing-game if you'd like!"

Roxas nodded and sighed, his blush spreading down his neck. "W-Well... He's tall... Thin, pale... He's funny and smart..." Roxas smiled, biting his bottom lip as he rambled on. "He's rebellious, but he totally has a soft-side."

Axel pouted as he thought, his eyebrows scrunched together. "Do I know this kid?" Axel's eyes met Roxas's.

"You know him better than you think..." Roxas said softly. Axel thought for another moment, still confused. Roxas sighed as he continued to describe the boy he liked, trying not to make it obvious that it was actually the boy in front of him. "He has tattoos... He wants to get his ears pierced, but his mom won't let him... He's protective, but not too over-protective." Axel still seemed lost.

Roxas rolled his eyes as he brought his legs up to his chest. "He's got these beautiful eyes... I could stare into them for hours... He always gives me piggy-back rides whenever I don't feel like walking around when we go places... He's a year older than me, too." Roxas looked over at Axel, who has a small smirk on his face. Roxas sighed. "And he just so happens to be sitting right next to me." Axel smiled, looking down at his lap.

"Since you told me about your crush, I thought it'd only be fair for you to guess mine..." Axel looked up and smirked. Roxas only nodded. "Well, he's a lot shorter than me, and I tend to pick on him for that a lot. He's got this annoying brother who thinks he's like, all that. But this kid's really shy and he doesn't talk much..." Roxas's heart started to race, a smile spreading across his face.

"The two of us like to go up on the abandoned clock-tower and eat sea-salt ice cream. Though he always makes me buy him one, 'cause he never has his own munny..." Roxas laughed. "He's really the only guy I've ever really liked... Well, the only person I've really liked other than that Larxene girl who cheated on my ass back when I was a Freshman... Anyways, his eyes are like the oceans at Destiny Islands... They're so blue and beautiful... Makes me jealous sometimes... And he makes me give him piggy-back rides because he doesn't like walking."

Axel pulled Roxas onto his lap and whispered, "And his name just so happens to be Roxas..." into the blonde's ear. Roxas was overjoyed as the words came out of the redhead's mouth.

"R-Really?" Roxas gasped out. Axel bit his bottom lip and nodded. "I-I thought you were straight!" Roxas said in total disbelief.

Axel shrugged. "Like I said... You're really the only person other than Larxene that I actually have strong feelings for..." Larxene was this total bitch Axel had dated for most of his Freshman year. She ended up cheating on Axel with his friend, Demyx. It was odd to Roxas, though, seeing that Axel seemed more relieved than totally devastated. Though, they were so young, then.

Roxas only smiled, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck and pulling him into a hug. Axel slowly rubbed little circles on Roxas's back. The blonde was in pure bliss, sitting in Axel's lap. "How long have you known that you liked me...?" Axel asked. Roxas pulled away so that he could look into Axel's green eyes.

The small blonde only shrugged. "Maybe since you and Larxene broke up... I don't know..." Roxas blushed. Axel sighed, bringing one of his hands up to play with Roxas's blonde spikes. "What about you...?"

Axel shrugged. "Well, I don't really know. It could have been before Larxene and I even broke up... Maybe when Riku and Sora got together... Maybe even today? I don't think it really matters..." Axel said. Roxas always found that Axel could be totally simplistic and never give any sort of needed information out, but on other occasions he could be really deep and meaningful, putting his meaning into metaphors for people to think about.

The two sat in silence for what seemed like minutes. Roxas stared into Axel's green eyes, as Axel did into Roxas's blue ones. "Can I kiss you?" Axel asked softly, breaking the silence. Roxas's eyes widened as he nodded a little bit too eagerly. Axel smiled as he leaned in. Roxas leaned in as well, meeting the two's lips.

Roxas was in total bliss, feeling the feeling he wanted to have for a while... The feeling of Axel's soft lips on his own. It was magical to the blonde, how the two's lips blended together perfectly. Roxas was in love with the redhead, no doubt about that, now.

Roxas pulled away slowly, letting oxygen into his lungs. Axel pressed their foreheads together as they breathed heavily. Axel slowly brought his hand up to Roxas's cheek, rubbing his thumb on the soft skin.

"Finally!" Roxas's eyes widened as he pulled away from Axel, seeing his brunette twin standing next to the couch, his hands on his hips. "My goodness, Roxas! I thought you'd never have the guts to tell Axel about how deeply in love you are!" Sora teased. Riku walked into the living room.

Roxas only groaned, getting off of Axel's lap. "Sora, I'm not deeply in love!" Sora pulled Riku into an embrace. "Go suck off your boyfriend, Sora," Roxas said bitterly, making his way up into his room. Roxas didn't know why he got so angry so fast... Probably just Sora's teasing about love. To Roxas, love wasn't something you'd just joke about.

Roxas sat on his bed, going through his phone pictures, trying to calm himself down. The blonde sighed, seeing stupid pictures of Riku trying to do back-flips off of the dock at the islands, or Axel doing cartwheels in the sand. We have to go back to the islands soon, Roxas thought.

The boy heard a knock at the door, which soon slowly opened. The redhead Roxas learned to love walked in, hands shoved in his pockets. "You okay?" Axel asked, sitting down at the foot of Roxas's bed. The blonde only nodded. "Why did you get so mad with Sora? I mean, he was only joking..."

Roxas looked up from his phone. "I just don't think love is something people should joke about, Axel," Roxas said simply. Axel didn't respond. Roxas played with his navy sheets, tugging them a bit.

"I can see why you think that, Roxy..." Axel said. The blonde met Axel's eyes again. The redhead reached for Roxas's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I just have trust issues, Axel. You know that..." Roxas said as Axel started to slide up next to the blonde. Axel nodded.

"You know i'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you, Roxas..." Axel said as he lied down. Roxas rested next to him, as the too started to cuddle. "I mean, I know how it feels to be lied to. And I'm not lying when I tell you this..."

Roxas looked at Axel, his tear-shaped tattoos under his eyes looked so captivating at the moment. "Tell me what?" Roxas said, nothing above a whisper.

Axel lightly pecked Roxas's pink lips. "That I love you."

**- End -**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! c: I don't think I'll ever make this anything above T... xD I suck at steamy-scenes. xD Love you guys! (:  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Long time no talk? Well, I decided to add a little installment to this. There will be some sexual content! So, if you don't like poorly-written sex scenes, read until the '*' sign. And then you will see another '*' once it's over! xD Okay, lets gooo.**

"Roxas! You guys have been dating for six months and you're not going to do ANYTHING for your anniversary?" Naminé questioned. The two blondes were walking down to their Health class. Now being June, the two were... Well, in the same clothing, seeing that the temperatures never really change on Destiny Islands.

"Well... Nami, I don't know. With finals coming up? And Axel has to tour the Destiny Islands campus the day after to pick classes and-"

"Roxy, didn't I tell you that got scheduled for the week after?" Roxas jumped, hearing the deep voice behind him. Axel chuckled, wrapping an arm around his shorter boyfriend. "And why not just come over to my apartment? I have that day off and Reno's off on business," Axel suggested. The redhead had gotten a job and moved out with his brother Reno the day he turned eighteen back in April.

Roxas and Naminé stopped at their Health class. Roxas looked up at those acid green eyes and smiled. "Alright. Sounds good..."

"Alrighty! Then I'll see you tomorrow at my place." Axel winked, pecking the blonde boy's cheek before running off for his early dismissal he was allowed.

Roxas sighed, sitting next to Naminé. There were butterflies in his stomach, excited for the day to come. Naminé smiled, sensing the other blonde's hyperactivity. Naminé was overjoyed for her best friend, she really was! Axel had taken the blonde out of his shell in the past six months, and she couldn't thank the redhead enough.

Roxas flipped through the clothing in his closet, frantic to find the absolute perfect outfit. Should he wear a tank top? A t-shirt? Cargos? Jeans? The blonde couldn't help but think he was turning into his twin, Sora. He was never this hyperactive before.

"Calm down, Roxy, damn." Roxas sighed at his brother's voice. The blonde turned around to see Sora grabbing his leather wallet on his dresser. "Axel will love you no matter what you wear."

The blonde blushed, going back to his closet. "I thought you and Riku were hanging out tonight," Roxas said as he sorted through clothes. The blonde smiled, finding his favorite pair of ripped black jeans.

"We are! He's coming any moment now," Sora said with a giggle to his cheery voice. There was a short pause, the only noise coming from Roxas flipping through clothes. "Have you and Axel talked about sex yet?" Sora asked, totally out-of-the-blue.

Roxas froze, his face turning beet red as he turned to his brother. "Um. What?" The blonde was totally speechless. Roxas? Axel? Sex? No way in Hell! The brunette simply shrugged. "Why? Have you and Riku-"

"Twice," Sora said with a wink. The remark only made Roxas' ocean blue grow larger. To the blonde, it definitely was weird to think that his brother wasn't a virgin anymore. "What did you think we were doing that one time at Riku's when we were gone for an hour? Out picking daisies?" Sora put his hands on his hips.

Roxas shook his head, turning back to his closet. "Sora, I'm just... The idea of having sex - or making love - is just so weird to think about..." Sora walked up next to his brother.

"Roxas, don't worry..." The blonde stopped shifting through clothes when he heard the softness in his twin's voice. "Axel loves you too much than to rush you into something you don't want to do if you're not ready. Axel will probably kiss your nose and mumble some adorable thing to you."

The blonde smiled, pulling out his favorite grey v-neck. "Thanks, Sora... I appreciate it. A lot..." Roxas gave the brunette a long hug before the doorbell rang. Sora pulled away. "Well, you two don't have too much fun!" Roxas winked.

Sora chuckled. "No promises!"

"Sora, it's Riku!" The twins' father, Cloud called. Sora jogged out of the bedroom, leaving the blonde alone to think. Was he ready for that big of a commitment? It has been six months since Axel and the blonde had gotten together. Was it too soon? Or was that for the couple to judge?

But he put on his favorite boxer-briefs, just to be safe.

Roxas rang Axel's apartment pager. "Roxy?" Axel's voice boomed through the small speaker.

The blonde clenched the gift he had bought for Axel in his hands as he pressed the intercom button. "Hey Axel!" The blonde said cheerfully. Roxas heard the door unlock and he stepped inside, entering Axel's apartment.

Aside from being owned by an 18 and 20 year-old, the complex was very neat. Both redheads had an undiagnosed case of OCD, and Reno was a total germophobe. Axel was at the doorway to greet his boyfriend.

"I swear, Axe. Everytime I come over, the place gets cleaner and cleaner..." Roxas joked, leaning up to peck Axel's cheek.

"Well, you know how Reno can get!" Axel said with a playful tone. Axel held the shorter blonde in his arms, staring down into the blue eyes he loved. The redhead leaned down, meeting Roxas' soft lips.

The kiss lasted for only a moment, but the feeling lingered on. Roxas smiled. "So Sora was talking to me about some things..." The blonde's cheeks heated up. Axel had led him to the couch where they sat down.

"Oh, give me all the details!" Axel said in an excited voice. "It's surprising that you two can do something other than fight..."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "We talked about 'it'." There was a silence in the room. Axel didn't seem too shocked, but not expecting it, either. "Sora and Riku had sex twice, you know..."

Axel coughed. "Well, I never wanted to rush you into anything you're not ready for..." The redhead placed a hand on Roxas' knee. "I respect your personal needs... I just never thought you were ready..."

The blonde shook his head. "Well, I never thought about it before." Roxas sighed, metting up with the acid green eyes. The redhead gave Roxas a smirk. "But does... Not... Having sex effect how much you love a person?"

Axel's green eyes widened. "No, not at all! I think that having sex is just for the hell of it. Making love, however, is that special moment. The moment you and your partner cherish together." The blonde smiled. Roxas could feel the butterflies stir in his stomach.

"A-Axel..." Roxas mumbled out. The blonde's pale cheeks were turning as red as the sun. "I want you to make love to me..."

A smile spread on the redhead's face as he stood up. The tall boy held his hand out. "Well, then should we go to the bedroom?"

Roxas hesitantly nodded, taking Axel's hand. Roxas didn't want to have sex. He wanted to make love. Ael led the blonde to his spotless room. The redhead pushed Roxas down on his bed. "You sure you want to do this?" Axel said carefully. Roxas nodded quickly. "Don't be afraid to tell me to stop, alright?"

Axel got onto the bed, getting Roxas in between his legs. The redhead leaned down, meeting Roxas' lips in a slow, passionate kiss. Axel cupped the blonde's cheeks, deepening the kiss.

Roxas trailed his hands up Axel's chest, finding their way into his red blonde tugged, causing Axel to let out a soft moan. Roxas took this as an opportunity to slide his tongue to dance with the elder's. Axel fought for dominance as he slid his hands down to the hem of Roxas' shirt, lifting it up slightly.

The blonde took this as a sign that Axel wanted the pesky article of clothing off. Roxas arched his back, getting more contact with Axel as the redhead pulled the blonde's shirt up.

The two's tongues still danced together. After a while, the blonde was starting to get tired,

letting the older male explore his cavern.

Axel broke the kiss, pulling off Roxas' shirt, followed by his own. Instead of planting a kiss back on his lover's lips, he started at his neck. The redhead nipped away at the sensitive skin, a moan or two peeping from Roxas every now and then.

Axel's hand's traveled down Roxas' chest, getting to the belt-buckle of his jeans. The elder boy started to rub the tent in Roxas' pants, getting a few deserved moans from the boy. Axel smirked. Seeing Roxas act like this was so foreign. He loved it.

Axel began to unzip the blonde's black jeans, slowly but surely getting the clothing off of the boy. All the blonde had left was his cute blue boxer-briefs. Alex noticed Roxas' new-found erection pressed up against his thigh as he leaned up to plant a soft kiss on Roxas' lips before taking his own pants off.

"You positive that this is what you want to do?" Axel's voice was low and husky. It was ecstasy to the blonde's ears. All Roxas could do was nod eagerly, motioning for Axel to continue.

Axel rolled his hips down on the blonde's, getting a moan or two from each boy. The redhead continued this motion until the teens got a rhythm going.

"A-Axel! Roxas moaned out. The blonde had his hands firm on Axel's shoulders "Just fuck me already!" The redhead smiled at the younger teen's tone.

"As you wish." And with that, Axel sat up, trailing his hands down Roxs' chest. He could feel the blond shiver beneath him as the older teen's hands reached Roxas' waistband.

With two fingers, Axel hooked the boy's briefs, quickly sliding them down. Roxas blushed as he was fully exposed. "You're beautiful, Roxy..." Axel said softly. The redhead pulled his boxers off, giving his erection a few pumps.

The older teen reached over into the bedside table, grabbing a bottle of lube. "W-Why do you have that?" Roxas gasped, his breathing still irregular. Axel just winked at him before coating his fingers with the lubricant.

"Roxy, I need you to relax for me," Axel soothed as he guided one finger into Roxas' hole. The blonde gasped, not used to the intrusion. Though, Axel was surprised the blonde remained relaxed. After a while, the redhead added another finger.

Once Axel saw Roxas ready, he removed his fingers and gave his erection a coat of the lube. The redhead pulled the blonde closer to him, Roxas wrapping his legs around Axel's slender hips.

Axel guided his erection to Roxas' hole. He slowly pushed in, the blonde moaning and whimpering. Axel leaned forward, kissing Roxas hard to distract him. "Just... Relax..." Axel cooed against the blonde's lips.

After a few moments, Axel began moving his hips. Roxas gasped, his head flying back as the redhead moved inside of him. Axel gradually picked up the pace, moving in and out of Roxas.

The young blonde was a hot mess. He let out loud moans every moment. He had never experienced anything like this in his seventeen years of life. But he felt ready, and he loved that Axel was doing this with him.

The redhead was soon thrusting harder and faster inside the blonde, which was bringing the Roxas closer and closer to his breaking point. Even Axel's grunting sent signals that he was close, too.

After one last, hard thrust, Roxas came, letting out a muffled scream. Axel let out a soft moan, releasing inside of the younger boy.

The redhead fell down next to Roxas on the bed. Both caught their breath in silence. After a while, Axel turned to the blonde. "How was that?"

The blonde looked over, blue eyes meeting green. "It was amazing, love..." A big smile spread on the blonde's face. He raked a hand through his short spikes. "Thank you..."

Axel shook his head. "What's there to thank me for? You said you were ready, and all I want to do is make you the happiest person you could be..." The redhead helped Roxas under the covers.

"Oh wait! I got you something!" Roxas remembered the present he had bought Axel which he slid in the back pocket of his jeans. "Axel, in my jeans, there is a little box... I just got you something..." Axel smiled, reaching down off the bed, picking up the blonde's black jeans, grabbing the box.

"You didn't have to get me anything..." Axel said as he began to open the box. Inside, there was a necklace shaped as a sea-salt ice cream. Roxas blushed. "Wow! Roxas, this is so awesome!"

Roxas sat up, pain where his tail-bone was. "Well, I made the ice cream pendant, but I went to a jeweler and they got the circle behind the ice cream ingraved with our names on it..." Roxas hid his face. "I'm so cheesy..."

Axel smiled, clipping the necklace on. The redhead laid down, Roxas going down with him. "I love it..." Axel pecked the blonde's lips. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything... I've just been so busy with work and everything and-"

"No need, Axel... This was the only thing I wanted..." Roxas smiled, pulling Axel into another loving kiss. "Happy six-months, Axe..."

"I love you, Roxy..."

"I love you too, Axel..."

The two held each other in their arms. Nothing could separate them now.

- The real end. xD -

**I hope that wasn't shit. I am shit at sex scenes. But I just thought... Y'know, since Kingdom Hearts III is now (and fucking finally) in development, I'll add another chapter to this! (: So yeah. I love you guys! And reviews and such are appreciated! **


End file.
